


Two Elves, No Hobbits

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fluff, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Rose! We’re going to be late!” The Doctor flicks his long, blond hair over his shoulder, momentarily fascinated by its weight on his head. He’s not going to start wearing wigs regularly, but it’s an interesting idea.Rose walks out of their bathroom, her own curtain of raven hair swishing behind her as she stops and puts her hands on her hips. “You’re the one always sayin’ you can’t be late when you’ve got a time machine.”**In which Rose and the Doctor get ready to go to the world premiere ofReturn of the King.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Two Elves, No Hobbits

“Rose! We’re going to be late!” The Doctor flicks his long, blond hair over his shoulder, momentarily fascinated by its weight on his head. He’s not going to start wearing wigs regularly, but it’s an interesting idea.

Rose walks out of their bathroom, her own curtain of raven hair swishing behind her as she stops and puts her hands on her hips. “You’re the one always sayin’ you can’t be late when you’ve got a time machine.”

“Yes, but it’s the--” He stops, staring at her. “You look brilliant, Rose! The very picture of Arwen.”

Grinning, Rose says, “You don’t look too bad yourself, Legolas.”

The Doctor preens. “There will be celebrities dressed to the nines, but we’ll be the best dressed there.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “I’ve got pointy ears, Doctor. This isn’t about lookin’ pretty, it’s about havin’ fun!”

“Why can’t you have both?” the Doctor mutters. Rose, ignoring him, changes the subject.

“Think we’ll see Orlando Bloom? Or Ian McKellen?”

“We’ll see everyone! It’s the premiere, all of the actors will be there. They actually have a parade, with armored warriors riding black horses!”

“Which premiere is it again?”

“ _Return of the King_! The happily ever after.”

Rose takes his hand and pulls him to her for a kiss. “We’re living our happily ever after.”

“We don’t have any hobbits, though.” He looks truly disappointed in the lack of hobbits.

Laughing, Rose twines their fingers together and kisses him again. “Bet there’ll be hobbits in Wellington.”

His face lights upl “Brilliant, Rose! Maybe we can invite one for a quick trip in the TARDIS. Then we’ll always be able to say we went on an epic adventure, Tolkien-style!”

“Maybe just the movie first?”

“Right! Yes! Allons-y!”

“You know they’ll never let you take that bow into the theatre, Doctor.” Rose says as they walk down the corridor to the console room.

“It’s only a _bow_ , Rose. I’m leaving the _arrows_ in the TARDIS.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 18 - ~~Santa and/or~~ Elves
> 
> For the third year in a row I saw "elves" and thought "Tolkien"


End file.
